Honeymoon Dayz
by KabutoLover
Summary: Continuation of Sunny Dayz. Yuki and Shuichi are going on their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys i'm back and ready to get back to work. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a month after the wedding and they had got married and they finally were able to go on there honeymoon. Yuki had a book singing and Shuichi had concerts every weekend. They planned on taking the whole next month off together and finally get the honeymoon they deserved.

Coming home from work Shuichi was exhausted from the day. Opening the door to their apartment he announced he was home. Taking off his shoes he proceeded into the bedroom when he caught sight of Yuki. Going into the study he sat down on a chair to see what Yuki was doing. Knowing he didn't have a story to write he was curious as to see what he was up to. He looked at the screen and then at Yuki "Are you serious? I've always wanted to go there."

"It's our honeymoon after all so I figured why not." Yuki said looking at Shuichi. He knew that had always wanted to go there. But what he wasn't telling him is that there was more in plan when they got there. Everything he always wanted to do was planned out for him. "Well don't just sit there we leave tomorrow." He said looking at his lover.

Shuichi got up and ran into there room and started packing. "I never would have thought I would get to go to the one place I always wanted to go my entire life." He said dancing around the room packing everything he could think of.

Yuki was standing in the doorway just watching Shuichi go frantic. He laughed a little bit. "Why don't you pack my stuff while you're at it? Then again maybe not. I don't even know what I want to pack yet."

"I could help you so you can get it done faster." Shuichi said looking hopeful.

"Alright you win. You can help me but don't wrinkle the clothes." Yuki said looking at Shuichi with the only kidding look. For once he didn't care if they got wrinkled. He would just have them ironed when they got to where they were going.

After both of them were packed they laid on the bed looking at each other. "Tomorrow is the big day. We finally get to go on our honeymoon." Shuichi said.

"And one to remember." Yuki said stroking his hand threw Shuichi's hair putting him to sleep. "Sleep my angel cause you will need the energy tomorrow." he said and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

End note: You'll have to wait till next time to see where they are going. Till then. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was going to be a busy day. They had to make sure they had everything. While getting everything there was little talk and when they did it was just to make sure they had what they needed.

"Yuki you got the tickets right." Shuichi asked from the bathroom.

"Yes Shuichi I got them for the hundredth time." Yuki said while getting ready.

Putting there luggage by the door they sat down to enjoy some breakfast. While eating breakfast Shuichi was going over everything in his head that he had packed to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. When they were done eating they washed the dishes and were set to go.

"Got everything?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"I think… wait I forgot my camera." Shuichi said as he ran to there room to grab it. Running back he was all set to go.

"Now do you have everything?" Yuki asked.

"Yep all ready to go." Shuichi said smiling.

Picking up their luggage they went down the elevator and to Yuki's car. They put the luggage in the trunk and then got in the car. On the way Shuichi couldn't contain himself. He was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Shu, can you stop bouncing please." Yuki asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited." Shuichi said turning his head to look out the scenery.

* * *

End note: Sorry to put you guys in suspense. But I promise the next chapter will tell where they are going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at there destination they parked the car and got their things.

"Come on Shuichi we are going to miss our departure if you don't hurry up." Yuki said looking at his watch.

"I'll be right there." Shuichi said.

Once inside they checked in and waited.

"I'm so excited. Can you believe we are finally going on our honeymoon? I thought we would never get to go on a trip." Shuichi said excitedly.

"Yes I can believe it. And that's why we are going to the one place you always have wanted to go to." Yuki said.

They heard the call for there departure. Going threw what seemed liked a dozen security checkpoints they finally made it to the gate. Getting on the plane they were on there way to there destination.

Arriving at the there desired location they got off the plane and got there luggage. They heard an announcement over the intercom say "Gierreeetiiennegi!"

"What does that mean?" Shuichi said looking at Yuki.

"You expect me to know. I don't even speak the language. Good thing I got a tour guide for us." Yuki said to Shuichi reassuring him.

Grabbing a taxi they got in and set off to the hotel. On the way Shuichi was taking in everything. He couldn't wait to see it all.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and they got out. After paying the taxi driver they went in the hotel to check in. Getting the key they made their way to the room. Unlocking the door they went in. The room was huge. A king size bed, a little place to cook, a table, and the topping on the cake of it all was the huge bath room. There was one thing that Shuichi liked the most though. Which was the big window with such a great view.

"Yuki you have to come see the view." Shuichi said to his love.

Yuki walked over to Shuichi and put an arm around him. "What do expect? We are in the City of Lights." Yuki said looking out at the great view.

* * *

End note: Can you guess where they are? I thought that might give it away but if you dont you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

Greetings

If anyone knows italian and knows how to write it and thats wrong please let me know. And I think I just gave it away where they were if you didn't know. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning they woke up to a knocking on the door. "Room service." Getting up Yuki went to the door and took the tray from the man. Seating the tray on the table Shuichi made his way over to the table.

Yuki lifted the cover off of the food and the room was filled with the scent of bacon, eggs and toast. 

"That smells so good." Shuichi said.

"Come on lets eat before it gets cold." Yuki said pouring both of them some juice. 

After breakfast they got changed out of there pajamas and was deciding where they should go first.

"Let's go take a tour of the city." Shuichi suggested.

"Whatever you want." Yuki said. 

Going out of the hotel they thought about grabbing a taxi but decided to go on foot. Going this way and that way they got lost a couple of times and just laughing it off wasn't easy for Yuki but he didn't want it to show.

After a while they came upon this little restaurant and decided to grab a bite to eat. Going in and they sat down and looked at the menu. Looking at each other to see if either one of them knew what the menu said they ended up just ordering something. To there surprise they ended up ordering something with chicken which they both were glad. Once they were done eating they paid and left the restaurant.

Walking around some more they took pictures, well more like a lot of pictures. Seeing this and that place they took a little break. Yuki looked at Shuichi looking at the pictures he had taken threw out the day.

"Hey Yuki look at this one." Shuichi said looking at the pictures.

Yuki wasn't paying attention though he was looking at the sky which looked like it was going to rain.

"Yuki." Shuichi said waving his hand back and forth in front of Yuki's face.

Coming out of his gaze he looked at Shuichi "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Never mind let's go." Shuichi said.

"I think we should start heading back for the hotel. It looks like its going to rain." Yuki said and then felt a rain drop on his face. 

As the rain started to come down the two of them just stood there in the rain looking at each other.

"You think we should go to back?" Shuichi said.

"Not yet. I like the rain." Yuki said hugging Shuichi.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity. Yuki looked down at Shuichi and kissed him on the lips. 

This was another thing Shuichi always wanted to do but little did he know that Yuki wanted to kiss in the rain as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Days flew by and before they knew it, it was the last day of there honeymoon. Yuki had saved the last thing that Shuichi had always wanted to do.

"Man I wish we could do this all again." Yuki said.

"I wish we could too. I have gotten to do all the things I have wanted." Shuichi said.

They had finally kissed in the rain that they have always wanted to do, ate at the most finest restaurant in Italy, and they were going to go to one of the best places in Italy.

"Hey Shu." Yuki said.

"Yeah." Shuichi said looking away from the window.

"I have a surprise for you." Yuki said.

"What is it? Come on tell me. Tell me tell me tell me." Shuichi said.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. He knew that Yuki couldn't resist those eyes.

"Ok. I'll give you a hint. You can see it from the window." Yuki said and saw Shuichi run to the window.

Going over to Shuichi Yuki put his arm around him and stared out the window with him.

"So what is my surprise?" Shuichi said bringing Yuki out of his gaze.

"Instead of telling you how about I take you." Yuki said.

Taking Yuki's hand they headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update. I wish this was a little longer but it ya'll have any other ideas for a story let me know. (Unless you want me to do one were he gets pregnant.)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Are we there yet Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"Not yet." Yuki said.

Walking down another three blocks they stopped.

"Are we here?" Shuichi said.

"Almost." Yuki said pulling out a blindfold and putting it around Shuichi's eyes.

"What's this for Yuki?" Shuichi said as Yuki put the blindfold on.

"It's so you don't see your surprise silly." Yuki said.

Taking Shuichi's hand they walked the last block.

"Are we here?" Shuichi said.

"Yes we are." Yuki said.

"Well take off the blindfold already. I wanna see were we are at." Shuichi said.

"All in good time." Yuki said.

Leading him inside a building he led him to a small room.

As Yuki took off the blindfold Shuichi couldn't believe where he was. It was so beautiful.

"Yuki are you serious?" Shuichi said.

"You said you always wanted to get married in Italy so I thought we could just renew our vows. This time just the two of us." Yuki said.

Tears were stinging Shuichi's eyes threatening to overflow.

"It would make the happiest person in the world." Shuichi said.

-- **Later that night** --

After renewing there vows and buying Italian rings they made there way back to their room.

"Now this is how I wanted to end our honeymoon." Shuichi said in Yuki's arms.

"That's exactly how I feel." Yuki said.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said.

"I love you, too." Yuki said.


End file.
